His Eyes Open
by SecretQuill
Summary: We all know that Leslie died, but what if her spirit resided in Terabithia? Really short summary, but cute little story! REVIEW!


**I just finished watching Bridge to Terabithia and so ,yes, this is based off of what I've seen from the movie. While I was watching I wished that Jess would of been able to see Leslie's spirit if he wanted to, so I decided to make a little fanfic about it. Its a tragic romance oneshot that I thought of. So I hope you enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!!!**

**His Eyes Wide Open**

Jess couldn't process it; Leslie, dead? He couldn't believe this was happening, she had been his first true friend. Maybe even his first girlfriend if he could've told her how he felt in time...before.

" NO!" Jess shouted at his family. " NO YOUR LYING!"

Jess ran to his room as he gazed upon the picture that he drew of her. As he gazed at her toothy smile he couldn't help the tears that builded behind his eyes as they slowly leaked down his cheeks. He thought about their world, their Terabithia. He wanted to see her so much, wanted to wrap his arms around her as they would gaze from the top of their castle. He layed down on his bed as a painful numb wrapped itself around his body. He just laid there until the next morning came.

Days passed, and before he knew it, the day finally came. He walked up the familiar white porch steps as he inched his way to the door. He trailed behind his parents as they made small talk with her parents, before Mr. Burk stepped infront of him.

" She loved you so much." He said pulling the boy into an embrace. " She didn't fit in at her other school, but here...your the best friend she's ever had."

All Jess could do was nod his head, before whipping it in the other direction. A flash of blond caught his eye as he chased after it although was stopped in his tracks as he was greeted by his music teacher. He informed her that they should take Leslie to the meseum one day.

" She would like that." He finished before sprinting off again.

Flashes of a blond head whizzed passed him as he followed it into the woods.

" LESLIE!" He called out as his heart pumped faster and faster with each step.

Before he knew it he found himself at the broken rope swing, the thing that took his Leslie away from him. He could feel the tears start to burn their way down his hot cheeks as he sneared at it with disdain. In a moment of anger he picked up a rock and threw it at the broken rope as it bounced off into the opposite side of the creek. He watched as it tumbled into another world, into Terabithia. He then noticed the broken tree that stretched itself across the river and into thier world.

" I'm never going there again." He vowed to himself in a harsh whisper, before turning away.

" If you do that, then I'll never see you again." A soft voice floated to his ears.

Jess stifined as he let the familiar voice ring in his ears. He couldn't help but turn around, hoping that by some miracle it would be her.

" Leslie!" He yelped happily upon seeing the blond headed girl standing across the river.

" The one and only." She answered happily with a mock bow. " The queen of Terabithia!"

" H-How are y-you..." Jess stuttered in disbelief.

" I'm not alive." She admited as her blue eyes clouded with sadness.

" Then how-"

" I only exist here, in Terabithia." She answered with a sweep of her arms, motioning towards the trees. " So it would be really sad if you never came back."

Jess blinked in shocked silence as he slowly walked across the tree as he neared the smiling preteen. As soon as his foot was on the ground again he sprinted across to Leslie. Just as he reached her with open arms he expected to gather her up into his arms. Only to find that when he touched her, he felt nothing as he flew to the ground and landed with a loud thump.

" Jess are you okay!?" Leslie asked frantically as she knelt beside him.

" What just happened!?" Jess asked looking at his friend.

" Even though my spirit still resides in Terabithia, my body's gone Jess." Leslie explained in a whisper.

As Jess studied her more closely he saw that she was thin, in a transparent way; her body visible as the sun rays bore down on her frame. She gave a sad smile as she slowly rested her hand above his, Jess feeling nothing but a soft breeze. He reached over with his other hand as he let his fingers pass through Leslie's.

" Does it hurt?" He asked her.

" No, I can't feel anything." Leslie admitted. " Not even the breeze."

" Is there any way?" Jess questioned standing up, with a hopeful look.

" Any way what?" Leslie asked confused.

" Is there any way that you could feel?" He asked again.

" What are you thinking of now?" Leslie asked hestitantly.

" Well, if Terabithia was powerful enough to bring you here. Maybe it would bring your body back here too, just for a little while." He explained hurriedly.

" How in the world of Terabithia would that happen Jess?" Leslie questioned floating to his side.

" By an offering to the Great Spirit of Terabithia!" He exclaimed running towards thier castle.

Jess ran up the tree as Leslie followed behind him, having no need to use the branches or steps. She watched as Jess tore open his paint set and Leslie's purse she left there, as he put it in front of him, before kneeling before it. He looked up into the sky, his eyes transfixed on the clouds with his palms up.

" OH GREAT, WISE AND POWERFUL SPIRIT OF TERABITHIA! I OFFER YOU MY MOST CHERISHED POSSESIONS IN EXCHANGE THAT YOU CAN GRANT LESLIE HER BODY FOR JUST A LITTLE WHILE!" Jess yelled as he closed his eyes.

" Jess?" Leslie questioned.

Jess opened his eyes to see Leslie standing there looking almost the same as before. He didn't know if it really worked or not, but he could've sworn that she looked different. He glanced down to see his paint set still there, but Leslie's round purse seemed to have vanished.

" Did it work?" He asked.

" I'm not sure." Leslie answered observing her hands.

" There's only one way to find out." Jess answered moving towards her.

The two held thier breaths as Jess reached out his hand for her's. When he felt nothing, he opened his eyes with a heavy sigh; only to see that he hadn't actually touched her yet. Leslie opened her eyes as well as the two looked at thier almost touching hands and shared a nervous laugh. Jess tried again, this time with his eyes open.

" Jess!" Leslie exclaimed.

Jess smiled from ear to ear as he looked down at thier entwined hands.

" IT WORKED!" Leslie squealed as she tackled him with a hug.

Leslie pulled away with a smile as she saw Jess with a strange expression across his face. Before she could question him about it, he pulled her to him as his lips collided with hers. The pair pulled away a moment later as Leslie slowly touched her lips.

" Sorry, I shouldn't have-" Jess started turning away.

" Yes, you should." Leslie answered.

Before he could say anything the small blond pulled him in for another kiss as her warm lips pressed against his. He responded by moving his hand to her neck, Leslie wrapping her arms around his shoulders. The two parted for air as Leslie softly caressed his cheek with her finger. Jess took her hand and twirled her around, her back facing him, as he wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like this watching the sun sink from the top of their castle.

" I have to go soon." Leslie said looking down at the lowering sun.

" How do you know?" Jess asked frantically.

" I just do." She answered with that smirk of her's.

" When will I see you again?" Jess asked.

" I don't know," Leslie admitted as her voice shook with building tears. " But if you keep your eyes and your mind wide open, maybe you'll catch a glimpse of me in Terabithia."

" I love you." Jess whispered sincerely with closed eyes; loving her as friend and as his first love.

When Jess opened his eyes he was greeted with only the trees. He called Leslie's name before finally realizing that her time was up.

" She's gone." Jess whispered, griping the rail of the tower, his eyes focused on the ground.

" I love you too." A whisper slipped into his ear as a cool breeze swept across his cheeks.

Jess looked around wildly as he put a hand to his cheek only to see the outline of the queen of Terabithia. Jess squinted as the sun's final rays started to lower across her figure.

" Keep your eyes open." A voice as soft as the wind swept across him, with another breeze.

" I will Leslie." Jess promised as he watched her dissapear into the darkness along with the sun.

**Awww! Those two were ment to be together DAMN THAT ROPE!! Lol anywho, I hoped you like the little one shot, this is the first I've ever written. Also, sorry about all the spelling mistakes I missed, My computer's spell check decided not to work to day:-( anywho don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
